


Driving lessons

by Suriee



Series: Chack oneshots [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: Chase is learning to drive. Jack is learning about patience.





	Driving lessons

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Xiaolin Showdown**  
> 
> 
> I have no explination for this except that I like to see Jack suffering and Chase being a bit of a dork.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note 2:** Please notice english is not my first language and this is one of my first attempts to write in this language. Thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here _(just be nice with me please)._

## Driving lesson

"Cursed be the day they invented these things!" Chase hit the wheel and crossed his arms over his chest, making a _so-close-to-a-pouty_ expression.

"Uh...  You know, is not like I cannot live without knowing it... Actually I can have a _long and full_ life if I never know the reason but... How's that you decided you needed to learn driving?" Jack asked with curiosity, looking at him from the passenger seat of his new, red car. 

"I do like to keep up with the things that happen in the world but I left the ‘how to drive lesson’ aside in favor of other things, but I decided is a good moment to learn.” Chase replied calmly, then took the keys and tried to turn on the car, waking up the engine. 

However, the motor didn't turn on completely and stopped a few times, made a horrible, _screeching_ sound and Jack's heart shrink with pain. 

"This damn machine!" 

"It's okay..." Jack breathed with a hand on his chest. "First of everything, you may be the best warrior and master of tai chi and whatever others fight styles _but_ in what has to do with technology, the expert here is me." 

Chase nodded; Even if was painful for his ego, he accepted the fact that the redhead knew more about those things than everybody else. In fact, it was the reason why he looked for Spicer to learn how to drive in first place. 

"If you want to learn, you'll do whatever I tell you to do, even if sounds weird or stupid, _k'_ ?" 

“It is fair.”

"Cool. Now, mustangs are delicate pieces of engineering, even if they have a large power capacity... Don't try to turn it on like that ever again, _ever,_ you'll only choke the engine." 

"Engines can be choked?" 

"Yeah, you can flood the motor... Now, you know where the speeds are, move the gear lever to neutral position." Chase blinked, his hand froze over the  gear stick. "... You will know its in neutral because you can move the gear all over." 

"I knew that... _There."_

"Perfect. Now, step on the clutch all the way." 

"... Clutch?" 

"First pedal at your left." 

"The one next to the brake?" 

"Yep, that's the clutch for you." 

"There."

“Amazing.  Now, turn it on.” The soft purr of the engine made both smile. "There it is. Perfect. Now, put your foot on the brake and remove the parking  brake." 

"There."

"Nice. Now, with your foot still in the clutch, move the gear to first speed."

"Clutch?" 

"First pedal at your left."

"Oh..."

"Slow, _slowly,_ release the clutch at the same time you step on the accelerator." 

"... The accelerator?" 

"First pedal at your right."

"Oh..." Chase did as told and smiled, proud, when the machine moved at his command.

"Now, foot on the clutch and then on the brake." 

"..." 

"First pedal at your left." 

"The brake is the one in the middle, right?" 

"Yes." 

The  car stopped, finally, and the warlord sighed, deeply proud of himself.  Jack left the car without saying a word and when he appeared again, was  wearing a helmet. 

"Let's do it again, but this time we will try to move more than three feet. And make sure the air bags are on." 

"Are you suggesting I will have some kind of accident?" 

"Well that's pretty common when you are learning to drive. Besides, you are  the immortal here, not me..." Chase had to nod at that; He couldn't blame Jack for taking care of his own safety. "Let's start all over  again, move the gear lever to neutral position.”

“Neutral, yes...” The dragon looked at the gear but didn’t move his hand at all.

“You know its in neutral because you can move the gear all over.” 

“I knew that already.” 

“Of course you did. Now, foot on the clutch.”  

"... Clutch?" 

"First pedal at your left."

"Ah, right... I’m getting better at this.”

“...”

_“... Right? ”_

“Yeah... I mean, _yeah,_ you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my works go check my tumblr blog, I have more silly things in there.
>
>>   
>  ▹[Requests are open.](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq)   
> 


End file.
